Advances in technology have allowed smartphones to become an indispensable product in our everyday lives, and several technologies that enable interactions with the smartphones have been developed, such as QR code, Near-field communication (NFC), and Beacons. Information about navigation, products and the like that may be obtained with a smartphone in hand through QR code, NFC or Beacons technology.
However, the above interactive technologies still have their limitations. For example, an image of the QR code must be clearly captured at a specific distance to be recognized; otherwise, information cannot be retrieved successfully. Similarly, NFC signals may only be read within a short range, and cannot be read effectively if shielded by crowds. Furthermore, for Beacons Bluetooth technology, when multiple Bluetooth devices are in communication at the same time, the sources of information may get mixed up, and the Bluetooth wireless signals cannot penetrate crowds of people and may get reflected, resulting in signal drifts.